


An Emotional Ride...

by mindcomber



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Ben's P.O.V. A 5 X+ 1. Ficlet.For your eyes only...Only for you.(Summary from the James Bond film of the same name.)





	An Emotional Ride...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).



> For such inspiring works!

ONE:  
I never...Look back...I'm lookin' back...Only for you.

TWO:  
I never...Felt no regret...I'm feelin' it now...Only for you.

THREE:  
I never...Cared if I lived or died...I still care...Only for you.

FOUR:  
I never...Suffered for any loss...I'm sufferin' now...Only for you.

FIVE:  
I never...Cry...I cried...Only for you.  
______________________________________________________________

PLUS ONE:  
I never...took to religion...I'm takin' to it now...Only for you...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> The regret, is for the way Dan died in the hands of the 'animals' and for the way he'd lived his life before meeting Dan and wishing things could have been so much different.  
> I did'nt want it to 'read like' Ben regretted what he had found with Dan.  
> Sandy.  
> Update: I just discovered the interesting delights/similarities/differences of the 1957 B/W version! I added a seperate work for it as Dan's P.O.V.


End file.
